


Don't look

by eighty_eight_m8



Category: Green Day
Genre: BDSM, Gag, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top!Billie, Toys, bottom!Mike, kinda Top!Tre, rough, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighty_eight_m8/pseuds/eighty_eight_m8
Summary: Mike can only feel what is happening





	Don't look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoppskibjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/gifts).



> My first published fic, pretty crazy. There's no intro, just straight into it because why the hell not.

Tre gripped Mike by his head, pulling him to the bed and onto his front. "Roll over." Tre ordered and Mike complied, rolling onto his back though he didn't dare sit up.

"Good boy, Mikey. You look so good on your back." Tre crawled up Mike's torso, settling on the blond's chest. The pressure from Tre sitting on him forced Mike to exhale, looking up at Tre with questioning eyes. 

Tre recognised the confusion and leaned down so he was level with Mike's ear, nipping at it. "It's ok, baby boy. You're in good hands." Tre bucked his hips against Mike, groaning into Mike's ear. Billie watched amused as Tre teased Mike, walking up to the bed with the black duffle bag full of toys.

Mike felt the bed dip under Billie's weight and struggled to see what the messy haired man was doing. Tre tsked him, grabbing Mike's cheeks and forced him to look up at Tre's face, "Don't you worry about what Billie is doing, I promise you will enjoy it more not knowing what he's going to do." Tre slapped Mike's cheek softly but hard enough it still elicited a moan from Mike.

Billie opened the bag and pulled out the bar with restraints on each end. "Open your legs," was the command Mike received, to which he eagerly widened his legs, ass now on full display to Billie. Mike felt the restraints being placed on his ankles, to which he realised he was now stuck in this position.

"W-what are you doing?" Mike tried to keep the question to himself but wasn't able to hold it back. Tre smirked, "What did I say, Mikey boy, don't worry about it. Although, I think we should punish you for talking if you can't stay quiet." Tre's smirk grew into a grin and Mike whined at the thought of what was to come.

Billie passed over the red ball gag to Tre. "This will make sure you don't ask anymore questions," Tre started off mischievously, though used a more serious tone for his next sentence, "If you need to safeword, tap on my thigh. Colour, Mike?" 

Mike nodded to show he understood. Billie stopped what he was doing for the moment and Tre stilled. "Mike, I need a colour. I won't continue without one." Tre's stern, but calm voice made Mike realise what Tre asked, he didn't even notice the question.

Mike stuttered, "G-Green, sirs." Tre and Billie let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, great. Put your head forward so I can do this up, Mike." Tre ordered holding the ball gag to Mike's mouth. Mike leaned his head forward for Tre, drooling slightly around the ball.

Billie grabbed round Tre to the draws and pulled out the lube. With a click, he opened the tube and squeezed some onto Mike's rim. Mike all but whimpered at the surprisingly cool liquid. He cursed around the gag when Billie didn't hesitate pushing in two fingers. "Fuck, Mike, you're so tight for me. Feels so hot, baby boy." Billie praised. Mike arched up, bucking into the air, where he was quickly pressed back down into the mattress by a firm hand on his hip. 

"Uh uh, no moving, Mikey boy." Tre growled into the blond's ear. He pinned Mike's hands down with one of his so there was no wandering hands either. With his other hand, Tre reached down between them and grips his cock. He sighed into Mike's shoulder at the touch, groaning even more when he starts sliding his hand along his length.

Mike's cock twitch at the visual of Tre on top of him jerking off. He couldn't look away from Tre's face that was ridden with lust. He wanted to touch him so bad, wiggling against Tre's hold. "What did I just say. I think that's another punishment." Tre bit on the skin just under Mike's ear earning a cry from the blond. 

Tre beckoned Billie over and whispered into his ear. All Mike could do was watch the two men discuss his punishment. He noticed Billie's eyes widen at one of Tre's suggestions which was quickly replaced with a look over to Mike and a smirk playing on his lips.

Mike groaned at the thought of what was to come, watching Billie until he went out of sight behind Tre. He felt the bed dip once more and fingers back at his - now wet - hole. Three fingers were slipped inside of him at a brutal speed, testing how still Mike could stay. Mike was resilient enough to only allow himself a moan behind his gag.

"You're not going to come until we allow you to, Mike, no matter how bad you need it." Billie stated, biting onto Mike's soft skin near the base of his cock. Mike shut his eyes tight, it would be a challenge for him, but he was up for it.

Mike felt Billie move away from him, whining at the loss of fingers inside of him. He listened to rustling from the end of the bed, Billie was obviously looking for the appropriate tool to carry out the punishment. 

Mike felt a blunt object press into his rim, stretching him further and further until it was nestled perfectly against his prostate. He gasped at the feeling, throwing his head back onto the pillow and biting into the gag. "Yeah, baby, you look so good stretched on that cock," Tre praised him, stroking his thick cock faster, "Fuck, Mike you're so fucking gorgeous - ah - Mike, I'm gonna -ah, fuck-" with a deep groan, Tre came thick, white ropes along Mike's neck and face, slowly pulling out any aftershocks he had. 

Mike couldn't help but groan along with him, with being stretched on the dildo and the sight of pleasure that was transfixed on Tre's features making his cock unbearably hard. Mike felt his cock twitch and pre come dribble down his shaft. He swore again when Billie turned on the vibration function on the dildo, pulling it in and out of Mike's tight ass.

He couldn't contain the moans, even though they were muffled by the drool covered gag in his mouth. Tre had released his hands finally, where he brought them to Tre's thick thighs. Mike could hold Tre like this all day if he wanted, pressing his hands along the taut muscles in the drummer's thighs. His hands travelled up along Tre's hips and onto the other man's ass, gripping into the flesh. 

Mike felt Billie work the fake cock faster into him, constantly hitting his prostate but not often enough to make him come. The vibrations became more intense as Billie turned up the setting, Mike felt himself getting close. He thought that was all he'd be exposed to until Billie slipped in a finger alongside the vibrator, causing Mike to tighten his grip on Tre's ass and tense his jaw against his gag. 

"Breathe, Mike." Tre softly reminded him. He didn't even realise he'd been holding his breath until Tre said something. He let out a choked sob and took in a sharp intake of breath. He let a single tear fall from his tightly shut eyes and a long, deep groan. He felt like he was going to split apart from the amount of things in his ass.

Tre wiped away Mike's tear, whispering sweet reassurances like; "You're doing so well, Mikey," and "You look so fucking hot like this." It was enough for Mike to slowly relax his muscles, allowing Billie to insert yet another finger. Mike was full. He had a seven inch vibrator pressed against his prostate and three of his best friend's fingers worked in next to it.

Billie rubbed his spare hand against Mike's thigh, reassuring Mike how good he's been. Billie was surprised Mike hadn't come yet, even admitting to himself he wouldn't be able to cope with this many things without coming. "Yeah, Mike, take it like a little slut." Billie purred, bending his fingers inside of the bassist. He loved watching Mike's cock twitch at the movement, but Tre was privy to all of the facial expressions Mike was making.

Tre felt himself hardening at the sight but chose to ignore it. Instead, he kissed Mike's neck, marking it with bites now and then. Mike was a whimpering mess underneath him and Tre swore he wouldn't forget that visual.

Billie couldn't handle it anymore, his own cock untouched aching for release. He pulled out his fingers and lubed his cock up, followed by him slowly pressing into Mike. He loved hearing the screams Mike made as he pushed in along the vibrator. The vibrations forced unrestrained moans from both men, making them both eager to finish.

Mike really felt he was going to be split apart by this point. He screamed into his gag as Billie pushed into him.

By this point, Tre had turned around, he wasn't going to miss the big finale. Tre and Billie kissed each other until they were out of breath. Billie slowly rocked his hips into Mike, moaning at how tight his friend was around him. The vibrations were making him lose control and thrust faster into Mike. 

Mike's muffled pleas didn't go unheard. Tre knew that by this point, Mike would be at his wit's end. He figured the blond endured enough punishment when he commanded Mike to come for him. Mike released his load up onto Tre's and Billie's hair, writhing at the sensation. He felt himself tighten around both Billie and the vibrator, making the singer's cock twitch and spurt inside of Mike.

"F- uhkk, Mike. Yeah, you're so fucking tight - mmm. Yeah, take my come up your ass, you pretty slut." Billie groaned, biting into Mike's hip again as he finished coming.

They were all left gasping for air as Billie removed himself from his friend. Tre undid the restraints on Mike's ankles and the gag in his mouth. He stroked Mike's hair whilst doing so, whispering praises into the blond's ear. 

They were all exhausted from the events that just occurred, all three lying side-by-side in the bed. Before they could dose off, Billie left the bed and searched through the duffle bag. He came back with a matte black butt plug and a wash towel. He lubed the plug and inserted it into Mike's gaping rim. "So you don't spill any of my come." Mike barely groaned, he was too tired. The last thing he remembered before falling into a slumber was Billie wiping them all down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Hoppskibjack, who has read each thing I've written so far.


End file.
